


Conversation

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet and Bunter come to an understanding just after the end of Busman's Honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



"Bunter?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Does Peter often call for you in the middle of the night? When he's still asleep, I mean?"

Mervyn Bunter paused at the edge of the precipice. "It has been known to happen, my lady," he admitted carefully.

"Because when I finally got him to sleep this morning," Harriet said, her head set an an inquisitive angle, "he snuggled up to me and called me 'Bunter'."

The chasm yawned.

"It has, upon occasion, been easier to keep his lordship warm during a crisis of nerves by..." Bunter hunted for words, but she was faster at finding them.

"Keeping him warm after the manner of travelers lost upon Greenland's coast?"

He knew he was blushing. "Yes, my lady."

"I see."

There was a long and not entirely comfortable silence between them. Only training and self-discipline kept Bunter from fidgeting. "Will you require anything else, my lady?" he asked at last, rather desperately.

"No. Well, yes, but I think it's Peter who requires you, actually." Wonder of wonders, she was only mildly flustered. "And I don't mind if he does."

"You don't?" The words escaped all too readily.

"Of course not," she smiled, fondly. "You love him too."


End file.
